One or more aspects of the present invention relate, in general, to processing within a computing environment, and in particular, to facilitating processing of workloads within the computing environment.
A computing environment may include many types of computing systems, each having its own set of features, capabilities and advantages. As examples, there are general-purpose systems optimized for a broad set of applications or components, and special-purpose systems and/or accelerators optimized for a specific set of applications or components. Each system individually manages its own workload and is separately responsible for performing requested services.
Workloads, such as application programs or application program fragments, are assigned to processors of general-purpose systems, special-purpose systems or to accelerators for processing. Typically, when assigning workloads to accelerators, the assignment is performed in an arbitrary manner without a systematic execution plan.